Ballroom Proposal
Even though our visit at the island city Cape Suzette was a short one, the mammals in there also heard of our triumph against the diabolical genius Dr. Reginald Waul, also known as Dr.Meow. His crimes were not unheard of there either, and they were grateful that he was finally put behind bars. The governor of Cape Suzette, a wealthy philanthropist mountain lion, personally sent us his thanks too. He even sent us an invitation to the ball he was hosting two months after defeating Meow. With no new cases for us, my girlfriend and partner gladly agreed to join the party. It was a well deserved break after such an adventure. Just like the Nighthowler case, we had stuck together through thick and thin, ready to fight for each other in any occasion. It seems like any case that we solve brings us more closer to each other. Judy and I have always been inseparable, so it was only a matter of time when a spark between us would turn into something real. And for this occasion, I had planned something that I had been waiting for a long time to do. I was already in the governor´s mansion, amidst all the chandeliers and beautiful furniture. The building looked gorgeous, as if it had been there for hundreds of years. The guy was so generous that he had let us borrow his guestrooms for our visit there that night, even letting us borrow the clothes in the mansion too. I had put on the best blue tailcoat that had been available in the guestroom as I was already enjoying appetizers at the fringes of the party. Olives and the best wines in the city, not a bad combo. Many couples were already on the ballroom floor. Our mentor Jack was there with his date, the beautiful snake dancer vixen Lotta Lamour, who looked ravishing in her emerald-green two piece gown. Tilly Murington was there in her beautiful purple corset dress and matching hat, dancing with a handsome bat named Dennis Wingsmark that she was dating. It seemed that Bogo and Gazelle were there too, with the latter occasionally singing too. I couldn´t wait to the opportunity for my little surprise to come. Then, she finally walked in. I almost dropped my glass at that sight. I don´t remember when I saw Judy look that beautiful. In her golden off the shoulder ballgown, she looked like out of a dream. My dear colleague smiled warmly as she saw me there. “You look so lovely tonight, Detective Hopps”, I said, adjusting my ruffled dress shirt as I got her a drink too. “Only the best for an occasion like this. Just like Zootopia, this is another city that sees us as heroes too. Here´s to all these years together!” the rabbit shared a toast with me. My heart was beating excitedly all the time. As we stood there together, I could feel the warmth of her purple eyes while she looked at me. Judy was still thankful to me after all the support I had given her during the mission. Knowing her, I´m sure she´d do the same things for me if it was the other way around and she was my assistant. It was like our lives were one already. We spent all of the days of the year together, giving each other advice, learning from our mistakes, having fun and showing affection together to each other. No matter what the situation, we never felt uncomfortable around each other. Judy and were just proud of being in love and being ourselves. “Witnessing the long and illustrious career of the greatest heroine in the city who happens to be my girlfriend has been the greatest time in my life. It would all feel much less special without you”, I kissed her paw a bit, which made her giggle. “Work, love, free time….It´s wonderful that I have someone who I can share all of those with. Not to mention it saves time in a way”, Judy joked playfully. We went to the buffet tables there, trying everything there from clam chowders to chocolate mousses. It all tasted great to me, but not as great as anything made by Judy or my mom. Although I had to remind myself to buy wines from Cape Suzette more, for these were a rare and good kind. Night was falling on the city as well. I could see through the glass roof of the mansion how the stars shined in the sky, kind of like Judy´s eyes. She herself was eyeing me gently throughout our dinner. I always love the way she looks at me during dates like that. For such a tough and fearless rabbit, her heart is almost like that of a young romantic princess. From the way she gazed at me, she could see I was planning something. However, I wanted to save the best for the last. Now, I was in the mood for a dance on the floor with the other couples. The mountain lion governor was already there with his wife, as was Tilly and Dennis, Jack and Lotta as well as Bogo and Gazelle. However, Gazelle went to the microphone to sing. As the song was starting, I could notice that she picked one of the most fitting songs for our dance. “Shall we dance, my lady?” I knelt before her like a gentlefox. “With pleasure”, Judy smiled coyly as she entered the floor. ''Tale as old as time '' True as it can be ''Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly I placed my other paw on her hand and the other on the small of her furry back as we started the dance. I could already feel her tender warmth there. ''Just a little change '' Small to say at least ''Both a little scared, neither one prepared '' Beauty and the beast I could see how the other couples looked at us too during our waltz, but my focus wasn´t on there. I was just letting the blissful feeling at that moment sink in. Years before this day, a moment like this would´ve seemed unlikely. But here we were, the best of friends who had found their way to each other´s hearts and earning each other´s love by selflessness, loyalty and honor. Now with the danger over too, our romance was at its peak. ''Ever just the same '' Ever a surprise ''Ever as before, ever just as sure '' As the sun will rise During the dance, we kept a good distance from the rest of the guests, just staying close to each other with a tingling feeling in our hearts. It made me think for a moment how personally wouldn´t have minded to stay in this mansion with her forever. Just Judy and me, in a blissful world of our own. ''Tale as old as time '' Tune as old as song ''Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change '' Learning you were wrong ''Certain as the sun '' Rising in the east ''Tale as old as time '' Song as old as rhyme ''Beauty and the beast Every time I hear this song, it reminds me a lot of ourselves. Two very different mammals that overcame their differences and built a special bond that bloomed into love. I had never dreamed of a life like that before, but now that I had got it, it was for the better frankly. Judy meant everything to me. ''Tale as old as time '' Song as old as rhyme ''Beauty and the beast As Gazelle stopped singing, everybody applauded. I could see some of the couples kissing too, as she went off the stage and Bogo gave her one as a praise for such a great song. It was the same for Tilly and Dennis as the bat lifted the mouse up and smooched her cheek, causing her to giggle. “Ah, Judy. I always knew that girl was a romantic at heart”, Jack smiled as he talked to Lotta. Well, a rabbit who´s into foxes knows how we feel, I guess. He too had supported our relationship in several occasions during our stay in his agency. Lotta nodded and nuzzled Jack in return. The veteran agent blushed a bit at that. I held Judy´s paw as I led her up the stairs, towards our guestroom. We wanted to spend the rest of the night together. As we walked past a large window outside, I could see how the moon was at its fullest at that moment. It was time just at the right spot. “Judy, now that we´ve been so much together and gotten closer throughout adversity, I have been grateful for it all. However, I have only one small thing I´d like in return after all of this”, I asked, taking something from my coat pocket. “Of course, my dear. What would it be?” she asked curiously. Slowly and dramatically, I went on my knees and opened a velvet box that I had carried with me here. Judy gasped and blushed as she saw what was there. A golden ring with a huge purple gemstone on it. With the great salaries we got from Jack, I could afford such a beautiful ring for my girl for this special occasion. “Judith Laverne Hopps…will you marry me?” I asked humbly. The rabbit looked very moved and demure at that moment. “Nick….of course I will!” she took off one of her ball gloves so that she could put the ring on her paw. After she did that, Judy clasped my paws and we started a passionate, romantic kiss in the moonlight. “I love you, Detective Hopps”, I whispered to her quietly, with my heart almost exploding out of joy. Although it would soon change into Detective Wilde. This was the happiest day ever in my life so far. The greatest triumph Nicolas Piberius Wilde had ever achieved, even beating any crimes we had solved. My brave bunny beauty would make for a great wife. I was sure of it. Category:Detective Hopps AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:What if-scenarios Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Remakes Category:Stories inspired by Beauty and the Beast Category:Dinner party stories Category:Stories where Bogzelle is mentioned Category:Proposal stories